


Enough

by Princess24



Series: Peter Parker Angst [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superheroes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Peter has had enough. After having a horrible day he is ready to fall into bed, but the universe never did like him. What happens when the avengers appear to take him in to shield, and gets a little too rough?(Because I hated how so many fics have the avengers beating Peter to the point of near death, and he just forgives them.)
Series: Peter Parker Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Enough

This has to be one of the worst days of my life. It all started out like any other day. I woke up, kissed aunt May goodbye, and headed for school slice of toast between my teeth. I was just approaching the school gates when I ran accidentally bunped into Flash. Aka my daily annoyance. Thanks for the heads up spidey sense. 

"Watch it loser." Flash spat shoving me away and smirking in glee as i landed on my bottom. My backpack ripping as it hit the ground and spilling all my books everywhere. I mean I knew my bag was old as it used to belong to my uncle ben but come on. What rotten luck.

"Sorry Flash didn't see you." I mumble gathering my books into my arms and standing up. Torn bag slung over my shoulder as I avoided eye contact. 

"Your sorry? Ha. Sorry doesn't get rid of the parker germs you just smeared on my shirt. I think it times for a little lesson in respect." He sang knocking my books once more to the ground and slugging me in the jaw. Stumbling backwards I land on my back as he menacingly bares down on me. The next 5 minutes are filled with him giving me new bruises in ever part of my body. When he is done he laughs spitting in my face before walking the rest of the way to school. Leaving me laying there groaning in pain as I push myself into a sitting postion. Being careful not to jostle my bruised ribs. I gather up my books and slowly head inside. I groan as I hear the final bell ring. Signaling that I am now late for class. After stopping off at my locker I head to my first class of the day. Only to be stopped at the door by a very unhappy Mr. Harrington.

"Mr. Parker not only are you 10 minutes late to class but showing up looking like some ruffian off the street can not be tolarated. This is a school not a bar. Head to the principals office at once, and next time I suggest not showing up drunk." He spat jumping to conclusions upon seeing my dazed form. Sputtering I tried to explain that I wasn't drunk but he wasn't hearing it. So with no other choice I headed to the principals. Where I was suspended for 3 days because apparently Flash had claimed I was bullying him. Even though I was the one with bruises. Forcing my aunt to leave work early to come pick me up.

She tried to fight the principal on his decision but going up against a basis school, and Flashes wealth we were greatly out numbered. So she took me home but since she couldn't afford to miss out on too much work. She ended up having to go back to work leaving me home alone. Deciding to go on patrol to clear my head, I pull out my suit. Quickly pulling it on and swinging out my window. 

I had hoped my luck might start looking up soon but I was wrong. After helping a little old lady cross the streets and being rewarded with her bag repeatedly slamming into my face. Plus the cops trying to arrest me multiple times just for trying to help I was understandably exhausted by the end of the day. Maybe my luck will be better tomorrow. I thought ignoring the teens below me cursing and telling me to jump off a cliff. Some teens can just be so harsh. Not that the police shooting at me on sight is much better.

I was just heading back home to crawl into bed when my spidey sense suddenly went crazy. Dodging out of the way just in time to avoid Captain America's shield aimed at my back. I stared in shock at the group of avengers standing on the road below me. Dropping down. I decide to be stupid an approach this like a normal human being by talking to them.

"What the heck. That could have hit me." I yelled irritated as I glared them down.

"Spidetman we have orders from shield to bring you in for questioning." Iron man stated hovering in the air watching me with disdain. 

"Questioning what for? I haven't done anything. Unless you count trying to help a little old lady cross the street and getting clobvered in the face with her purse for the effort." I said confused. My usual sarcasm making an appearance. 

"That being said all enhanced individuals are required to reveal their identities to shield for safety purposes." The winter soldier added.

"As fun as that sounds I'm going to have to pass. You see if I tell people my identity and my enemies find out. It could put my loved one's at risk. Besides that rule only applies if you signed the accords which I have not." I reasoned folding my arms over my chest.

"That being said you still need to tell us your identity. We aren't going to share it. We just need to know for safety purposes. Incase you become evil." I frowned at that. Not liking what Captain America was suggesting.

"One I am not going to turn evil. Two you may say you won't tell but how can i trust a group of people who can't even keep their own identities from the public. Not to mention the rumors going around that hydra has infiltrated shield in the past. How can i trust that none of them will let it slip. Putting my family in danger." I huffed rolling my eyes beneath my mask.

"Doesn't matter we still need to know. Besides your an adult you i am sure can handle it if your identity gets out." Black widow states making me wonder if I should tell them I am actually only 15. Mmm better not.

"You know what I don't have time for this. I have a bed calling my name. See ya later." I stated webbing away from them only to have a repolsuer blast sent my way by Iron man.

"Honestly what the crap guys. You could have killed me with that blast." I spat not even earning a flinch from the supposed heros. 

"If you aren't willing to cooperate we will have to take the information from you by force." The Falcon spat glaring at me. Before I could respond they attacked. Converging on me in a flurry of attacks. Although I pride myself on being strong. Even I can't hold up against a team by myself. It wasn't long before they had me on my back struggling to remain awake. The last thing I knew was my mask being removed and a series of horrified gasps as they realized I was a kid. Than nothing. The darkness won.

Blinking open my eyes and groggily gazing around me. I frown as I see I am in a medbay. Laying on a bed. My mask laying beside me on the nightstand. Sitting up I hear the sound of a door opening before i am met by the concerned face of the avengers. Tony is the one to break the silence the descends. Stepping foreward and looking me in the eye. 

"Hey kid how ya feeling?" I don't even bother gracing that with a reply. Merely raising an eyebrow at him. He nods almost sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah loaded question I know. Look kid we wanted to say we are sorry. We handled things badly and could have gone about that differently. But hey at least now we know your identity so you can go back to being spiderman and everyone's happy." He nervously laughed. Again I don't respond choosing instead to fiddle with the mask I just retrieved from the nightstand. Frowning at my silence he continues obviously attempting to get a response. 

"And I was thinking. If your up for it we thought you could train with us every week and I can make you a new suit. We can tell people you have an internship here to cover up the fact that your training with the avengers. So kid what do you say." Tony hopegully asks waiting for a response. After a moment I do respond just not how they expected.

"You know today has been a pretty bad day. From being beaten by a bully and suspended from school for something I didn't do. Being shot at on sight by the police, and told to jump off a cliff by a bunch of teenagers. To being wacked over the head with a purse after trying to help an old lady cross the street. After all that I was looking forward to going home and sleeping. Only to be attacked by a group of people who are supposed to be heroes." 

"Kid we..."

"No spiderman is talking now Captain. So you all are going to shut up and listen. I had told you all why I did not want to reveal my identity. Why it would be dangerous for me to do so. Yet your excuse was that am an adult and can handle a little identity reveal. Well guess what I am not an adult. I am 15 years old. I can't even drive yet. Not only that but when I said no you beat me until I passed out. Than instead of taking me to a secure location to reveal my identity you unmasked me in the middle of the street. Who knows who else might have seen my face thanks to you guys. There is no telling who might have been watching our battle from the shadows."

"We didn't..."

"What Black widow. You didn't mean to beat up a kid. Didn't mean to espose his identity in the middle of the road. Didn't mean to put my aunt and friends at risk? Well you did. Now because of you who knows who else might now know who I am. Not to mention if the police were to get a hold of that information. Do you think they will care that they are shooting at a 15 year old. Do you think my enemies will care that I am only a kid as they murder my aunt in front of me. Do you think the public will care that i can't even drive yet as they are telling me to jump off a cliff that they don't need a hero to save them. Hmm. Well let me anwser that for you. No they won't. They won't care. So I hope your happy now." I spat shoving my mask into Ironmans hands and pushing past them toward the door.

"Wait kid what are you doing you can't go back on patrol yet you are still hurt." Mr. Stark protested. I paused one hand on the doorknob my anger flaring within me.

"And whose fault is that Mr. Stark." Silence greeted my statement. Taking a deep breath I dropped the bomb shell.

"But don't worry I am not going back on patrol, because I quit."

"WHAT!!!" The room exploded at that. My resignation met with disbelief and horror.

"I told you before its too dangerous for people to know my identity. And now that you have unmasked me where anyone could see my family and friends are now at risk. Besides like new york keeps shouting at me they don't need spiderman." With that I left praying that their actions didn't result in one of my enemies finding my home, or worse my aunt. Thankfully when i got home all was well. No one else seemed to have seen my face.

In the years that followed. A lot of things changed. At first the disappearance of spiderman was met with cheers by the public. The police were certainly happy about it. Yet as the weeks, than months went by. The crime rate began to rise. Muggings, and robberies became common place now that their wasn't a hero to stop them. Than came the unease as the public began to realize the impact spiderman made. Than it was the press conferences from the mayor begging spderman to come back. Shield even sent the avengers down to try to persuade me to come back. Which they were met with a door in the face everytime. Finally came the acceptance that newyork and the avengers had driven away the one hero who actually cared. The avengers tried to help catch up on the crime rate but between the alien attacks and their other bigger jobs. They just didn't have time to constantly be saving new york from new york. Even jameson eased up on his menace talks. Yet still I refused to return.

Especially since shortly after my visit from the avengers I was attacked at home. Turns out my relief of no one discovering my identity from their blunder was unfounded. Someone I had previously locked up had seen my face that day. It just took him a while to figure out who I was and track me down. I came back from school to find my aunt in a puddle of blood and a note on her chest that read:

 _"Shoulda minded your own business spidey. Say thank you to the avenger for showing me your identity. Gave me the perfect chance at revenge. Enjoy your surprise."_ After that I left. Running from CPS I left the city deciding never again to step foot in the cursed place again. Why couldn’t the Avengers have just left me alone. 

THE END


End file.
